The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses that execute a maintenance mode at an occurrence of an error and particularly relates to a technique of displaying a maintenance screen.
Some image forming apparatuses display, at an occurrence of an error, an operation procedure for eliminating the error on a display unit. A user sees the displayed operation procedure and conducts the operation for eliminating the error. When a critical error has occurred, an error code for example is displayed on the display unit instead of the operation procedure. A service person is called in such cases. The service person inputs a password to display a maintenance screen on the display unit, sees the maintenance screen, and operates the procedure for eliminating the error.
Also in some image forming apparatuses, an error message is displayed in a superimposed manner on a screen of a normal operation, so that the screen of the normal operation right before the occurrence of the error can be viewed.
Furthermore, some image forming apparatuses are capable of arbitrarily setting a presence and absence, a display time, a color, and so on of a display of the message, in accordance with kinds of the message.